five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 162 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Hero of the Sea
Short Summary Long Summary Hinata and Samui sit in silence, thinking in worry about what they just let happen. Flare and Franky keep pacing, wondering if they should’ve followed Luffy when he ran off. Sighing, Neji says that worrying won’t do any good, claiming it’s too late for regrets. When no response comes, Neji notes that Luffy doesn’t seem the type to listen to others when something must be done. Looking to the distance, he says that if the Act of Order is meant to fight the Acts of Chaos, that’s all there is to it. While Neji isn’t as big on fate, it seems like destiny for Luffy, Naruto, and the others. Samui admits that they’re still worried, pointing out that Neji wasn’t at Clover when Zeref nearly killed him. Hinata tries to smile, saying things will be different, adding that she believes in Luffy. Samui says they have no choice in that, pointing out that Luffy is the only person left on Tenrou capable of fighting Zeref. Sighing, Neji says he doesn’t mind putting his faith in Luffy, but realizes that it’s all over if Luffy loses, knowing that everyone else’s exhaustion is catching up to them, meaning none can stand before Zeref. Neji chuckles that the Coalition gave one ‘hell’ of a last stand and drove them to the brink in a battle of attrition, saying it’d suck if it was for nothing. While Samui mutters at the black humor not being cool, Flare shouts that Luffy will win, and that’s all there is to it. Grinning, Franky calls it stupid to even consider Luffy losing, confident in his Captain. Samui says she’s just as confident, but trails off in fear at the thought of Luffy losing. Franky says that Luffy won’t lose because Zeref made things personal with him. With such high stakes, he claims Luffy will do everything in his power to find a way to win. While everyone is shocked at such faith, Franky says that Luffy’s greatest talent is rising above himself to take down the toughest challenges, having known that since he joined. He remembers how tough Lucci, Moriah, and Doflamingo were, and that Luffy rose to the occasion when he needed to the most. Hinata looks off to where Luffy ran, thinking that everyone is counting on him while pleading for him to win. Orihime starts to feel the strain in her legs and lungs, but knows that she cannot stop. The first big reason is that her friends have sacrificed so much to just get to Tenrou, on top of everything that’s happened in the battle itself. Dodging a blast of black magic, Orihime still manages to stay ahead of Arlock, who is still an old man dressed in clothes clearly not meant of running. Yelling in anger, Arlock asks why she won’t die, claiming it would satisfy a god. Orihime just yells that she doesn’t wanna die. Arlock argues that he’s trying to make it easy for her, claiming that all on the island will become sacrifices for Zeref and his greatness, calling it a kindness to end her suffering as quickly as possible. Glaring, Orihime yells that she refuses to die here after everyone risked their lives to get to this point, vowing not to let them down. Arlock yells for her to die painfully, sending another blast of darkness with Sacrifice. Orihime counters with Shiten Kōshun and a command of ‘I Reject’. Arlock frantically dodges his own attack hurtling at him, musing at the dangerous ability and saying he can’t let the girl live. Orihime thinks to herself about having to get away and live. Remembering everyone, Orihime thinks of always standing on the sidelines, deciding not to let them down when she has the chance to make a difference. Suddenly, a second blast of dark matter comes from the front, and Orihime barley ducks in time, distressed at the newcomers. The last two Outliers of the Unit step into view. While Akira derides the ‘old man’ as worthless for being unable to kill a little girl, Ryōta tells her not to be so hard on him, claiming that ‘regulars’ lack Watcher longevity, meaning they’ll slow down. Orihime asks herself why this had to happen when she’s so close to the Tenrou Tree. Akira gives a mocking smile, asking why she was running to a dead stump, doubting it’d be of much use. When Orihime responds that she won’t tell her anything, Ryōta laughs at the fire, sarcastically adding that no one’s capable of resisting her ‘feminine charms’. When Akira glares at that, Ryōta tells her not to wear a uniform showing so much cleavage if she didn’t want such comments. Akira tells ‘sweetie’ that while she has no reason to like them, nobody has to get hurt if she cooperates and backs down. Orihime yells that she won’t, commanding them to get out of her way. While Ryōta laughs at that, Akira gives a sadistic smile, calling it a waste that she’ll ruin a pretty face that would’ve made a guy happy. Akira uses a ball from her Art: Ruin, and throws it at Orihime. Orihime creates her shield, but it shatters when the Reiki comes in contact, knocking the girl onto her back. Akira laughs that her Art breaks things on the molecular level, even the shields. Ryōta notes that Akira could threaten someone of note if she had enough raw power, but they’re Outliers. He calls it unfair that his comrade can only pick on a delicate little girl. Akira glares, knowing her Ruin is only effective on living things that she’s stronger than. Arlock steps forward, declaring that he’ll be the one to kill Orihime for Zeref. The Wizard stabs his staff down at the girl’s skull, but she manages to push him back with her shield. The Outliers gasp at this. Ryōta says he’ll have to rethink her being delicate, while Akira licks her lips and calls it wonderful. The wind whistles as Zeref Dragneel and Monkey D. Luffy hatefully stare each other down. Rubbing where he was punched, Zeref calls that rude and asks if it was worth it. Sabo and Kakashi watch with bated breath, cursing themselves for being unable to help. Zeref states that he’s just killing something with no purpose, wondering if Luffy really did him a favor by saving him. With a cocky smile, Zeref says that Natsu’s life will only be suffering from now on, sarcastically congratulating Luffy for ensuring that. Luffy takes a deep breath to stay calm, also having Son as a voice of reason to stop him from being too reckless, causing Zeref to wonder why he hasn’t charged. Luffy asks if Zeref is the reason Natsu is spouting off ‘that crap’. Zeref insists that it’s the truth, but Luffy just repeats the question. The Black Wizard gives an uncaring shrug, casually revealing that he did reveal it. Luffy takes a deep breath to calm down, admitting he doesn’t know the whole story about why Zeref would say that. Luffy declares that it doesn’t change the fact that Natsu is his friend and brother, roaring that that’s not a lie. Not caring about what happened, Luffy says all that matters is that another friend is crying because of Zeref. Chuckling, Zeref calls Luffy so predictable, saying he’s met so many irritatingly righteous people for over 400 years. Luffy declares that he’s utterly sick of Zeref, who’s done nothing but either hurt his friends or worse, calling the Black Wizard a ‘selfish bastard’ who thinks he lords over everyone else. Zeref simply calls that the result of him holding power over life and death thanks to Anksheram’s curse. Luffy surrounds himself with an aura of Tailed Beast Chakra, surprising Zeref by sprouting a tail. The Pirate angrily asks if Zeref thinks being alive for so long and having such power makes him better than anyone else, telling him to watch this. Luffy leaps forward and stretches a twisted arm back. Zeref quickly forms a magic barrier to block. Luffy then throws a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Rifle. When it collides, the punch just drills through the barrier, striking Zeref in the chest, the Chakra burning the Wizard. Kakashi and Sabo gasp in shock at how easily Luffy pushes back Zeref. The Pirate doesn’t feel satisfied, knowing he won’t smile until Zeref is brought down. The Black Wizard pants and is bewildered that he was hit with such force despite the barrier. He hears something dripping, and is in disbelief that it’s his own blood. Luffy notes that Zeref can bleed, earning a glare from the Wizard. Luffy vanishes in a slipstream, Zeref thinking he’s in Second Gear. The Pirate reappears at the Wizard’s side, and knocks him off his feet with a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Stamp to the head. Recovering, and feeling blood run down his face from the impact, Zeref thinks it’s impossible that Luffy is strong enough to make an immortal bleed, believing Luffy can’t be this skilled with Son’s Chakra already. He tells himself to stay calm, saying that he took Luffy down before, and getting an ‘overgrown monkey’s’ power doesn’t make him stronger than him. Seeing Luffy come at him, Zeref furiously thinks that he won’t be beat. Zeref throws a Stygian Blast Circle, while Luffy counters with a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Pistol. The force knocks both men back, though they remain upright. While Luffy declares that he made the Black Wizard bleed, Kakashi exclaims in praise for Luffy, while Sabo is so proud of his little brother. Kakashi realizes that Zeref originally made demons to kill him because he was cursed by a god. To counter a holy god’s curse, Zeref needed a demonic curse. That’s why he made END. Tailed Beasts are also technically demons, since they came from the Ten Tails. Now, Luffy can make Zeref bleed with the Chakra of a Demon, giving the Alliance a chance. The two fighters rush forward, Zeref tearing across the ground with a swipe of Destruction Magic. Luffy easily avoids it by spinning to the side, and throwing a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Whip. Zeref blocks with his arm, still pushed back by the force. Recovering, the Wizard tosses a Death’s Harbinger. Luffy launches himself up by simply bending his legs, the Tailed Beast Chakra enhancing his physical strength to allow him to reach such heights without Fourth Gear. Zeref is utterly shocked at how easily Luffy avoids the attack. The Pirate then puts his feet together for a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Spear. Zeref leaps away to avoid it, creating a Death’s Embrace under Luffy. It’s the same move that Zeref killed Hades with so long ago. Luffy manages to barely avoid it by stretching and pulling himself towards a stump. When Luffy drops back down, Zeref fires a Death Sentence. Seeing Luffy easily avoid it, Zeref fires more Death Magic beams, saying the Pirate can’t possibly keep up despite his impressive new transformation. Son laughs that Zeref is an idiot, assuring Luffy that he can keep this up as long as he wants now that they’re in perfect synch. Luffy stretches and strikes Zeref in the stomach with a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Stamp. The Pirate doesn’t let up and sends a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Bazooka. Zeref manages to block with a Stygian Blast Surge. Kakashi and Sabo are amazed at the spectacle, the former noting that Luffy has gained greater control over his powers than most Jinchūriki, and was far quicker at it than Naruto and Killer B. Sabo points out that cooperation, not control, is what’s required for that. Kakashi confirms it, calling it no wonder Luffy was so quick. Sabo proudly says his brother has a talent for making friends with anyone as long as he wants to, adding that Zeref is learning the hard way that he isn’t just fighting Luffy. Seeing Luffy rush him, Zeref yells that he’s left no choice, and uses Augmentation Magic. Zeref feels the physical power-up; sure that Luffy remembers the power to make a man’s body stronger at will. When Luffy admits that he does, Zeref declares that he knows what’ll happen, vanishing with tremendous speed. Luffy holds out his arm to block a punch strong enough to push him back, while the Wizard curses how much it stung to punch pure Chakra. Recovering, Luffy returns and starts trading powerful fisticuffs with Zeref. The two realize that they’re locked in a stalemate. Luffy makes it clear that he’s just throwing regular punches, deciding to do so no more. The Pirate then speeds up with a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Gatling. After being struck by a few punches, Zeref speeds up to match blow for blow. Yelling that he’s had enough, Zeref throws a Stygian Inferno. He’s surprised to see Luffy completely unharmed, protected by the Tailed Beast Chakra. Zeref realizes that the Contradictory Curse is being nullified by being used against a being with demonic power. Cursing and power flaring up in frustration, Zeref calls it unacceptable that none of his attacks would’ve managed anything. While Luffy still maintains his focused rage, Zeref yells that Luffy is still mortal, and his Chakra can be outlasted. Luffy declares that it won’t happen, vowing that the campaign ends today, roaring for Zeref to stop acting like he has control over the future. Zeref says that if he can’t control his own, he’ll just control everyone else’s as the mighty Black Wizard. He asks why others can have what he cannot, wondering why he was chosen for his cursed life. Luffy yells that even if Zeref’s life is crap, it doesn’t give him the right to make everyone else just as miserable, calling the Wizard just a selfish 400 year old brat. Zeref roars that he might as well use the power he was stuck with, telling Luffy to blame the gods for bringing this cruel fate. When the two simultaneously punch each other, Luffy tells Zeref to cry him a river, saying it was still the Wizard’s choice how he used that power in the first place, yelling for him to stop blaming everyone else for his situation and take some responsibility. Luffy then gives an uppercut to Zeref’s jaw, following up with a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Rifle to the chest, pushing him away. Yelling in pain, an enraged Zeref roars that it’s easy to say for an ‘insolent brat’ who doesn’t understand the depths of his suffering, pain, and despair. Zeref decides he’ll improvise if he can’t kill Luffy the way he normally does, promising to break through the ‘armor’ with a Stygian Spear. As Luffy bats away the spike with his arm, Luffy glares at Zeref for daring to assume that he doesn’t know despair and suffering. The Pirate says he made the decision to sail the sea and live life to the fullest, calling it obvious that there will be low points while claiming it wouldn’t be an adventure if just high points. Remembering letting despair bring him down, Luffy vowed to never let it happen again, saying that he’s going to sail and experience the good and the bad because he’s a Pirate. Zeref roars in anger and launches giant waves of dark matter. Luffy compares it to Doflamingo’s Awakened Devil Fruit, realizing his opponent is getting serious. Luffy weaves around the entangling darkness, not wanting to take unnecessary hits. Zeref roars that Luffy is the brat who cannon comprehend the depths of his suffering, ranting that he isn’t in the wrong. Luffy, still avoiding the attack, says that while Zeref’s life might’ve sucked, he lost any sympathy when he started taking it out on people who had nothing to do with it, adding that Zeref has no right to make others miserable. Luffy twists his body right when the tendrils start to close in, destroying them all with a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Storm, also managing repeated strikes on Zeref. Luffy yells that when he’s through, Zeref will have a whole new reason to be miserable. Kakashi says that’s the way, while Sabo loudly cheers for his brother. Zeref snarls at Luffy thinking that 400 years of pain can be surpassed by his punches, recovering and activating Second Origin. The power burst forces Luffy away. With visibly purple aura, Zeref boasts that Luffy was helpless before this at Clover, while the Pirate retorts that he almost won and would’ve if Fourth Gear didn’t run out. Zeref hates how Luffy isn’t responding to his taunts like usual, baffled and angered at how calm the Pirate is, remembering how hot-blooded and passionate all the Acts of Order are, which should leave them vulnerable to taunts. With Zeref losing that advantage, he roars that he’ll remind Luffy how insignificant he is compared to him. Zeref and Luffy rush each other, shattering the ground by digging in their heels. Zeref fires a blast of Magic into the ground to propel himself over the Pirate, Sabo yelling a warning. Zeref blasts back towards Luffy, throwing a devastating hook to the Pirate’s spine. Gritting his teeth in pain, Luffy had forgotten how powerful Second Origin was. Son notes that it doesn’t hurt as much as it did at Clover, having seen Luffy’s memories of the fight. Luffy agrees, seeing Natsu, claiming there’s no way his pain matches Natsu’s. Son nods and smiles, calling Luffy something else. Luffy throws his arm to the side, striking Zeref’s face to knock him off. The Wizard recovers and appears in front of Luffy in a split second, punching him in the stomach. At the same time, Luffy hammers his conjoined hands onto Zeref’s head, both grunting in pain. Recovering, Luffy kicks Zeref in the jaw to make his head whip back. He keeps up the assault with a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Battle Axe. Zeref catches it by crossing his arms, the ground splitting around him from the force. While retracting his leg, Luffy asks Son if there’s any way to combine his Gears with Chakra. The Tailed Beast doesn’t recommend it, knowing that simultaneous usage would drain his body too quickly. This is especially the case with the nutrient-draining Second Gear. Third Gear could be used in short bursts, like when the Gears were combined against Jose in Kunugi. Son points out that Luffy is just as physically strong as he is in 3rd Gear, while just as fast as 2nd Gear. The only form that could surpass Son’s Chakra combined with Luffy’s power is Fourth Gear, which should not be combined here. Son recommends Luffy use Chakra to restore his body after short burst of Gear usage, remembering that Kurama and the other Tailed Beasts did the same with their Jinchūriki. He guesses that Luffy could maintain 2nd and 4th Gear longer with Chakra. When Luffy asks about Haki, Son notes short bursts should be fine. The Tailed Beast realizes they’ll need a burst in strength to match Zeref. Knowing what Luffy is planning, Son gives the go-ahead, adding that he’ll give a little surprise. Luffy blackens his fists with Haki, Zeref surprised that it can be combined with Tailed Beast Chakra. Luffy admits he just figured it out, adding that his name is Son, cursing Zeref for daring to refer to his friend as a thing. Luffy yells for Son to show his surprise as he stretches his fist back. Seeing the fist ignite in flames, Zeref realizes that Luffy was never using Second Gear, just Chakra. Luffy punches the surprised Zeref in the stomach with a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Red Hawk. He quickly follows up with a Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka in the same spot. Zeref is helpless against the Tailed Beast Chakra combined with Haki. Luffy drills Zeref in the face with a Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Hawk Rifle. Blood flies out as Zeref’s nose and jaw are broken, leaving him in a pained daze. Luffy prepares his final attack in the combo. Zeref notes how strong Luffy became in such a short time, saying Teach has quite a rival for King of the Pirate, while admitting to Konton that he underestimated Luffy. Luffy then screams as he relentlessly strikes Zeref with Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Hawk Gatling. When he’s sent flying by the attack, Zeref thinks that he won’t make that mistake any longer. Orihime is struggling. While she’s managed to hold her own against the three with her defense and counters, she is unable to take them all on when she has something more important to deal with. Arlock has found the necessary amount of Sacrifice to use to break through the defense. Ryōta has Enhanced his sword to the point it can shatter the shields. Akira leads the way with her Ruin. Ryōta says Orihime deserves credit for lasting longer than expected, no longer using delicate to describe her. Akira compliments her fellow Outlier as unbiased as ever with his compliments, while Arlock yells that pooling their power could kill Orihime with one decisive blow. Akira frowns at the ‘Old Man’ thinking they can order him around, reminding him that Rakuen brought the Coalition together in the first place, claiming that they make the rules and only respect the authority of their king, his elite, and those designated by Konton as immediate superiors. Akira asks Orihime to make it easier for all of them, saying she hates to ruin a pretty face. Orihime yells that she won’t beg for anything, since everyone is counting on her to get to and restore the Tenrou Tree. Ryōta gives a sympathetic look, recognizing such resolve. Arlock rants that she must die because Zeref wants no one near the stump of the Tenrou Tree. Ryōta tells the ‘geezer’ to shut up with the ‘sermon’. While Arlock sputters at that, Ryōta advances and points his glowing sword at Orihime. He gently tells her to stop, claiming she can do nothing more. Orihime defiantly shakes her head, and Ryōta sighs that while her spirit is admirable, that won’t cut it against Rakuen. He claims that Rakuen has weathered many great challenges to surpass strength itself. While he doesn’t know or care what the Alliance hopes to accomplish, he promises that they’ll hit a wall when Rakuen truly enters the fight, going so far as to say all the Alliance’s previous foes are nothing compared to them. Ryōta grimly calls it a simple, unbiased truth that the Alliance is doomed when Rakuen’s monsters are loosed. Ryōta raises his sword over Orihime, saying that they’ll win as expected for this battle. Suddenly, Ryōta is propelled away, Orihime shielding herself from the sudden force. Akira yells in concern, and Ryōta sees a giant black and flaming arrow sticking out of him, only able to curse before he dies. Akira wonders who could’ve beat her comrade in one blow, and sees a shadow overtake her. Orihime and Arlock gasp at the armored giant as it swings its sword down at Akira. The Outlier leaps back and fires a blast of Ruin, but the blade cleaves it in half and sends her flying from the shockwave. Screaming, Akira hits her head on the ground and loses consciousness. Orihime calls out to Sasuke, who glares and aims his crossbow at Arlock. The Wizard tries to use Orihime as a hostage, but she stops him with a cry of ‘Santen Kesshun I Reject’. When Orihime hits the deck, Sasuke fires the crossbow. Arlock leaps back and forms a multi-layer barrier, which is easily torn through. Cursing, Arlock asks for Zeref’s forgiveness as he retreats to Rakuen with Kakō. Satisfied, Sasuke drops down next to Orihime, panting and asking if she’s alright. With a nod, Orihime gives a grateful thanks. Sasuke’s armor shatters as he vomits blood. While Orihime yells in concern, Sasuke curses that he really did leave treatment too early, knowing his body is being ripped apart for using Susanōō so soon after fighting Zeref. Orihime tells him to hang on so she can heal him, but Sasuke tells her not to, reminding her of her mission to reach the Tenrou Tree. Sasuke lowers his Susanōō hand, saying he’ll give her a toss to clear the last several yards along with whatever guards are still in the area, suggesting she use Santen Kesshun to cushion the fall. When Orihime points out that he’s bleeding, Sasuke asks her to stop stalling when she has a job, pointing out that everyone needs her help. Orihime asks if Sasuke promises to stay alive, so she can know that all this saved one person. With a gentle smile, Sasuke promises that Orihime and the Tenrou Tree will save him, imploring her to be a hero to them. Orihime gets in the hand, and Sasuke yells for her to fly as he tosses her. Nearing the tree, a screaming Orihime stops her flight with a Santen Kesshun. After another cry of ‘I Reject’, Orihime stops herself from falling. She sees the Susanōō crumble, and winces before promising Sasuke and everyone that she’ll save them. Sasuke wheezes in exhaustion, covered in his own blood, muttering that Tsunade will throw a fit. He remembers that he left Luffy to his own devices because he knew Orihime needed help, and thought Luffy more than capable of facing Zeref. Coughing blood, Sasuke thinks that he’ll leave the rest to Luffy, counting on him, and goes unconscious. Zeref lays on his back dazed, while Luffy demands he get up, knowing he isn’t done. Staying calm, Zeref agrees as he gets to his feet. The Wizard claims that he’s waited 400 years for a semblance of salvation from his curse, asking if he’d seriously give up now that he’s found it. Luffy asks if his ‘salvation’ is in that ‘jerk Konton’, knowing that trusting someone who wants universal domination is a bad idea. Like Gol D. Roger, Luffy was never interested in domination, since being truly dominant would mean there was no more reason to sail for adventure. Zeref asks why Luffy sounds so surprised, claiming that Konton is different from the gods who abandoned him by offering a solution. He states that Konton’s solution was his salvation; remaking the world instead of rewriting it. Zeref asks why he should rewrite it when the world will make the same mistakes when he could fix it himself here and now. Zeref declares that he won’t let the constantly interfering Luffy stand in his way any longer. He brings forth the Creature of Darkness: Nemesis from Chapter 4, Verse 12. A dark entity rises from the ground. When Sabo curses at it, Kakashi calls it a monster of pure darkness. With a dark smile, Zeref says he’ll do something even Hades couldn’t imagine and fuse himself with the creation for greater strength. Zeref walks into the beast and melds with it, the Nemesis growing to the size of a Tailed Beast. While Kakashi mutters about that not being good, Sabo yells for his brother to be careful. Zeref appears on the monster’s forehead, yelling that it’s the way of the world for power to rule over all, claiming he has the right to create the world in any way he wishes. Zeref tells a scowling Luffy that he was a fool to get in his way, calling it too bad that he and Sabo rejected his offer in Clover to bring his brother back, claiming he’s a man of his word who’d have followed through. He roars that Luffy wasted that in a ‘pitiful’ attempt to play the hero, saying he’ll pay the price and die like every hero in existence. The Nemesis throws a giant punch, and Luffy stands there to allow it to strike. Sabo yells in concern, while Kakashi wonders why he just stood there. The ground shakes all over Tenrou, with Franky cursing as he wonders what’s happening. Hinata sees the giant monster, and mutters in worry for Luffy. Grinning, Zeref claims that even Luffy couldn’t walk away from the creation’s immense power enhancing his own. The Nemesis is locked in place, Zeref gasping before asking how many times he has to kill his opponent. Luffy asks if the Wizard seriously thinks everything he’s doing is because he wants to be a hero. Luffy says that while he admires heroes, he is a Pirate first and foremost. He then forces the Nemesis’s fist off by using Muscle Balloon to change into Fourth Gear: Bounceman. Sabo asks why Luffy is using this, knowing how much it takes out of his body, while Kakashi notices something is different this time. Luffy rockets up and throws a Gum-Gum Kong Gun right at Zeref. Gasping in fear, Zeref manages to block it with Nemesis’s arms, but is still pushed back by the sheer force. Luffy declares that he’s never deluded himself into thinking he’s a hero, especially after he became a pirate, calling himself smart enough to know that he’ll always be seen as a pirate in his world, and being totally fine with it. He yells that he doesn’t need to be a hero to have a reason to fight Zeref, just doing it because the Wizard ‘pissed’ him off. Zeref just says the results are the same, yelling for his enemy to die. The Nemesis launches five dark tendrils, and Luffy easily rockets around them. The Pirate then manages to destroy every tendril and hit Zeref in the face with a Gum-Gum Culverin. Luffy yells that Zeref is a ‘dumb ass’ for being cocky enough to stick out his head to taunt him. Recovering, Zeref snarls at the insult from someone acting like they’re superior. Regaining his composure, Zeref smirks that he’s surprised Fourth Gear is being used, remembering how much it drains from him. Luffy points out that he has a new friend who is now constantly restoring his body with Chakra. Zeref curses in anger when realizing that Luffy has the advantage. Luffy rockets forward and fires a Gum-Gum Kong Organ. Cursing, Zeref retreats into the Nemesis and braces for impact. The Nemesis roars as it’s repeatedly struck. Zeref screams out a curse, frustrated that he just can’t get the upper hand, thinking that it doesn’t make sense nor is it fair that Luffy got so strong in so short a time. Zeref yells for the Nemesis to strike him down. The construct then starts forming a tremendous amount of dark matter in its hands, Kakashi gasping that it could split the island in half. Zeref unleashes his Grudge Cannon, while Luffy gives the word to Son. With that, Luffy transforms into Tankman. The Pirate stays in place and takes the attack to the stomach head-on, remaining unyielding. Horrified, Zeref yells that it’s impossible. Luffy yells to Son that they’ll switch back, and transforms into Bounceman. Sabo notes that Luffy has grown so much to switch from transformations like that. Kakashi calls it amazing that Luffy is in full synch with Son, which allows him to switch Fourth Gears without repercussions thanks to the restoring Chakra. Kakashi doesn’t normally declare victory early, but he sees Zeref doesn’t stand a chance, so Luffy’s win is only a matter of time. Luffy rockets forward and sends a Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider. When the Nemesis tries to block with its arms, they shatter from the force of the attack. Luffy prepares a final decisive blow, yelling that it’s for Natsu. Zeref yells in disbelief that he can’t let the likes of Luffy stop him after everything he’s been through and all his efforts. Luffy then destroys the face of the Nemesis with a Gum-Gum King Kong Gun, painfully shattering Zeref’s bones as he sends him flying. Sabo cheers that he did it, while Kakashi tells him nice job. Orihime sees a mass fly across the island, and realizes that it’s Zeref, congratulating Luffy. She turns to the giant stump before her, having finally reached the Tenrou Tree. Orihime says this is for everyone, pleading for them to stay alive as her final act will protect them all. With a final command of “Sōten Kisshun, I Reject”, Orihime’s hairpins surround the Tenrou Tree stump. It slowly starts to begin to be restored, exactly as the Alliance had planned. Zeref lands on the other side of the island, creating a crater, his mouth open in disbelief as pain wracks his body. He asks himself how the mighty Black Wizard, strongest wizard in existence, was beaten by an ‘insignificant, magic-less cretin’. Weeping in anger, Zeref yells that it isn’t right that the world continues to reject him, not letting him achieve his goals after all he’s suffered, asking if he hasn’t been through enough to deserve salvation. He remembers that he has one last trump card, declaring that the beating doesn’t hurt at all compared to the pain of losing his entire family, being unable to properly bring back his little brother, and 400 years of solitude. Zeref angrily yells for Luffy not to declare victory and take away his salvation. Still in Fourth Gear, Luffy hears that with his Haki, pointing out to Son that their opponent isn’t done, deciding to finish him off. Son agrees, urging Luffy to take him out and make sure he doesn’t get back up. While Luffy rockets towards him, Zeref summons his last book, which was jointly made by him and Sagi. He admits that his pride feels destroyed by using this, but he won’t allow ‘fools’ to take what belongs to him, vowing to find his happiness. Zeref opens the book, commanding his final Etherious, Number 666, to come forward. Luffy sees a formless entity of darkness emerge, wondering what it is. The mass of dark magic doesn’t have a solid form because it’s so powerful that the only body that can handle its power without being ripped apart is Zeref’s. Saying they have a destiny to complete, Zeref commands 666 to merge with his body to make him into the ultimate destroyer. 666 starts to fuse with Zeref, much to Luffy and Son’s horror. The Tailed Beast tells his friend to be on guard, sensing just how dangerous the monster is. Zeref explodes in an aura of dark magic that creates an ominous gust of wind filled with evil magic. Hinata shakes with fear, wondering what it is, while Flare admits she never imagined such evil magic could exist. Luffy stares in shock at Zeref’s 666 Form. Zeref is now pitch black, with red eyes, more intricate clothing, and pitch-black wings. With a demonic voice, Zeref proclaims that he has a form of pure evil and darkness, calling it perfect to unleash chaos, darkness, and despair on the world for its sins. He proclaims that he is Zeref Dragneel, the Black Wizard. Appearing Characters Hinata Hyūga Samui Flare Corona Franky Neji Hyūga Orihime Inoue Arlock Akira Ryōta Zeref Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Son Gokū Kakashi Hatake Sabo Natsu Dragneel Sasuke Uchiha Abilities Arts * Ruin Magic * Black Magic ** Sacrifice ** Stygian Blast Circle ** Death’s Harbinger ** Death’s Embrace ** Death Sentence ** Stygian Blast Surge ** Stygian Inferno ** Stygian Spear ** Grudge Cannon * Destruction Magic * Death Magic * Augmentation Magic * Living Magic ** Creature of Darkness: Nemesis ** Number 666 Jutsu * Susanōō Devil Fruits * Gum Gum Fruit ** Bounceman ** Tankman Haki Weapons * staff Techniques * Shiten Kōshun * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Rifle * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Stamp * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Pistol * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Whip * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Spear * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Bazooka * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Gatling * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Storm * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Battle Axe * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Red Hawk * Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Hawk Rifle * Gum-Gum Tailed Beast Hawk Gatling * Santen Kesshun ((三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield) * Kakō * Gum-Gum Kong Gun * Gum-Gum Culverin * Gum-Gum Kong Organ * Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider * Gum-Gum King Kong Gun * Sōten Kisshun Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 161 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The End Next Chapter: Chapter 163 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Zeref, The Black Wizard Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign